


Reality

by GoingHaywire



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lucas deserved better, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Sex, Protect Lucas at all costs, Vaginal Sex, pre-season 3, soft lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingHaywire/pseuds/GoingHaywire
Summary: He’s a broken man, but with you at his side, he feels stronger.You can’t change Lucas’ past, but you can help him tackle the future instead.*Lucas Grey X Female Reader
Relationships: Lucas Grey/Reader





	Reality

A stirring underneath the blankets, restlessly moving. A sudden jerk of strong legs roused you. You opened your eyes at the slight discomfort and noticed him tossing next to you, followed by a gasp.

Panting, Lucas Grey sat upright in bed, supported by his hands on the canvas of the mattress, sweat travelling down his brow. You turned to face him and snaked your hand onto his stomach, calming him down.

“Lucas…” you whispered, concern readable on your face, the soft caress of your fingers on his bare skin causing him to sigh.

“It’s nothing, (Y/n).” he assured you, “Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep, my darling.”

“Your nightmares aren’t nothing, Lucas…” you whispered, leaning up to smooth back some of his hair before letting your hand rest on his cheek. “Your fears are valid.”

You worried about him, often. 

“Tell me about your dream.”

It was something you occasionally asked him whenever he was startled awake past midnight, short of breath, clutching at the sheets.

Lucas let out a soft sigh and laid back down, rolling on his side towards you in order to pull you against him. His fingers cradled around your waist, yours stroking at his jaw.

His stormy eyes locked with yours and you gave him a reassuring look, allowing him to pour out his heart.

“It was the one where you died again.” he confessed, voice quivering, lips slightly askew as he paused, “But this time, instead of Ort-Meyer, it was 47 who pulled the trigger. There was so much blood, and…”

His eyes closed for a split second and his hand slipped to your stomach, protectively resting on it. You weren’t far, but it was there - the swell, and the knowledge that life was growing inside of you. “I was so afraid.” he whispered. He tried to sound strong, but he didn’t have to - not in the loving shelter of your arms, where he was safe, and beyond the grasp of his past. 

To prevent tears from building behind your eyes at his pain, you gently brushed your lips against his cheek, grazing them against the stubble. “I was so afraid that I’d lose you both.” he added, his hold on you unconsciously tightening.

“I’m here,” you promised. “ _We_ are here.”

Carefully rolling on top of him, you straddled his hips, a huff of amusement leaving his lips as his eyes shot open, watching you with newfound curiosity. He got an inkling of what you were up to, and the trembling of his lips was gone.

“Tell me more about it.” you sighed, burying your face in his neck. “Tell me about what you dreamt… Let me replace those memories with good ones. Let me drive them away so they’ve got nothing against you.”

His fingers came to rest on your bare thighs, possessively almost.

“I dreamt that Diana told me that my happiness would compromise the mission,” he started, “That our baby would make me unable to do my work… And so she ordered Agent 47 to kill you in front of me…” Slowly, you started to grind your hips forward, your mouth sucking at his neck. Lucas’ breath hitched, hands grabbing your thighs.

“What happened then?” you sighed, your lips moving down to nip at his collarbone.

Lucas let out a grunt as you grazed his clothed crotch, which was growing erect as you bucked against him.

“He… He pulled the trigger even though I begged him not to...” he managed to let out.

“Okay.” you replied, “And now tell me the _reality…_ The reason why that nightmare is far from real and what is _real_ instead.” Your hands slipped under your shirt, lifting it up and tossing it into the bedroom to reveal your breasts to him. His blue eyes darkened upon the sight and he let his hands grab onto your waist, thumbing at the soft flesh of your swelling stomach.

“The reality is…” he said within a deep breath, biting his bottom lip, “That those dreams aren’t real… That _you’re_ _here_ , on top of me…”

“Yes,” you responded, “And what else is real?”

A soft smile spread over his lips as he eyed you, a fond sigh leaving him, for he knew what you would say. “Your love for me.”

Your reply was a hum of acknowledgement alongside a gentle kiss to his lips, though he soon deepened it with a brush of his tongue. They slipped against each other, fighting for dominance, but the situation soon decided that this was no case of who was stronger than the other; it became entrancing, like a lover's dance, Lucas’ fingers soon tangling into your hair as your nipples brushed against his bare chest, teasing, heralding something soon to come.

“You’re so beautiful.” Lucas told you, “More beautiful than life itself.” 

You leaned your hands on the sides of his head against the pillow, your bodies fully naked apart from two thin layers of underwear. Lucas pressed a sigh of a kiss against your neck before he let his lips cascade down your breast, wrapping them around your nipple. 

A mewl left you and you allowed him to start sucking despite the sensitivity your pregnancy brought along. His beard roughed against your areola and you bit your bottom lip, pressing your thighs closer around him as he hummed, sending vibrations down your spine.

He stuck out his tongue, which was coated with saliva, and you tapped your breast against it, smiling fondly as he lapped at it, kissing down onto your nipple once you sank down on your elbows, pressing your chest into his face.

After a few seconds, he laughed a bit and pulled back from you, leaning up a bit to face you. “You taste amazing.”

  
“Are you sure about that?” you murmured, dipping your hand between your legs for a moment before pressing your pleasure-sodden fingers against his bottom lip, and he opened up, so you could slip them against the hot expanse of his tongue, letting him taste you.

He relished in the flavour for a moment before letting it fall from his mouth, leaning up to cup your face and pull your lips against his.

You were underneath him with a swift movement. He connected his lips to yours and you could vaguely taste yourself, smiling as he wrapped a hand underneath your leg, pulling your knee over his hip. His erection pressed against your clothed core, teasingly so.

“Needy?” you murmured, whimpering as he rubbed himself against you.

  
“Who, me?” he said with a smirk.

All bad thoughts he had been having were driven away by the image of you, beautifully naked underneath him.

“I’m such a lucky man.” he muttered, not sure if it was to you or to himself, and hooked his deft fingers around your panties, tugging them off. “Fuck, you’re drenched.” he told you, letting his thumb slip against your swollen clit.

Biting your lip, you let out a moan. “Of course I am…” you told him, “With a man like you around, it’s difficult to _not_ be soaked all day long.”

He smirked and eyed your folds, momentarily in awe at how wet you were. Perhaps it were the hormones that made you even hornier than normal, but you curled your toes and spread your legs a little further for him. He chuckled at the glistening of your juices and soon moved, the absence of his body above yours leaving you slightly cold.

It would be worth it, you knew, for he soon lifted your knees over his shoulders, positioning his face in between your legs. He deeply inhaled, his blue eyes finding yours, lust-blown and promising.

“So beautiful…” he praised before slipping his tongue into your cunt, wasting no time by grazing his nose against your straining clit. You let out a moan, groping at your breast, pinching your own nipple as he licked into you.  
“Lucas…” you mewled, exhaling with a shiver behind your voice. 

He gently hummed against your flesh, stubble roughing against the insides of your thighs and your folds as he pressed his nose into your flower, eating away at you as if his life depended on it.

Carefully eyeing you, he raised an eyebrow at your responsiveness, mischief twinkling behind his eyes. _You_ should be comforting _him_ right now, the roles reversed, _you_ should be bobbing your head up and down right now with your lips onto his sex, not the other way around. 

But he loved this just as much as you did - the way you were writhing underneath him, the way your toes curled, the way you clawed into his salt-and-pepper coloured hair to pull him impossibly closer - you couldn’t be more endearing to him, and happiness grew in his chest, causing is eyes to water.

“You don’t know…” he began, slipping a finger inside of you, “You don’t know what you mean to me.” 

He prodded gently at your g-spot, rubbing his fingers against it. You bit your lip, moaning. “L-Lucas, I…”

“Don’t say anything, (Y/n). Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

He made a come-hither motion, stimulating the spongy pad of flesh. Your toes felt funny and you locked your legs together behind his head, causing him to laugh lightly.

The ring of flesh tightened around his fingers and he leaned down to suck your clit against his tongue, stubble lightly scratching your folds.  
  


The pit in your stomach tightened and you were filled with the need to have him in your mouth, and you sighed that your orgasm was rapidly approaching, your back arching into his touch.

“Not yet.” he tutted, pulling away from your soaked cunt, hoisting your legs off his shoulders and pressing his pelvis forward instead. The clothed expanse of his cock pressed snugly against your pussy, terribly close. He was rock-hard and you bit your lip to fight the smirk on your lips. 

He ground his hips forward a few times, soaking his briefs with your slick, before he decided to finally take it off, popping free at the disturbance, proudly glistening and weeping at the slit on the tip.

You sneaked your hand around it, jerking it a few times, forming a circle with your fingers for him to fuck into once, twice, and then he grabbed your wrist, guiding your hand to lay next to your head.

Lucas mounted you, using his other hand to guide himself inside, and you moaned at the intrusion, smiling at the throb of his length against your inner walls. He let out a grunt, closing his eyes, rolling forward.

“(Y/n)...” he groaned, as if you were doing anything at all other than just lying here at his mercy, but you figured that your immediate clench had something to do with the song falling from his lips, and he leaned down to roughly kiss you, licking into your mouth to make you taste yourself, whilst he pummeled his pelvis against you with a swift movement.

A hum built in the back of your throat and vibrated against his tongue, causing him to smile. Lucas pulled back from your face, instead burying his head in your neck to suck on the skin of your throat. Heated and incredibly aroused, you threw back your head against the pillow, allowing him greater access whilst his teeth grazed across your chin and jaw, tongue at the fresh bruises forming underneath the surface.

His body was slick atop yours and you hooked your legs around his hips, ankles locked together, his girth swelling inside of you as he grabbed your waist, thrusting forward before letting his hand slip to your soaked flower, massaging at your clit.

“No matter what,” he groaned against your neck, his body soaring at the feel of your slippery heat around him, your breasts pressed against his chest firmly as he pounded into your depths, “No matter what,” he repeated, “When I’ve got you at my side, I’m the happiest man alive.”

The combination of his sweet words, your arousal and the scruff of his abdomen teasing at your clit with every roll of his pelvis - it was enough to push you over the edge.

You moaned, arching against him, momentarily losing control over your body as pleasure spread to your toes and fingertips, your mind growing hazy.

“Lucas…” you managed to moan, using the oxygen you so desperately needed under the hitching of your breath. “I love you.”

He pulled away from your neck, a drop of sweat dribbling down his chest as he did so, and he pulled out to rub the tip of his cock against your satisfied clitoris, gritting his teeth before groaning. 

Stripes of his seed landed on your stomach, creating even more of a mess than there already was.

“I love you too, (Y/n).” he sighed, attempting to catch his breath as his eyes roamed over you. You looked divine, sprawled out, all for him, so vulnerable and beautiful.

“Are you feeling better?” you softly quizzed as he laid down next to you, his arms immediately around you. You pushed some hair from his eyes and caressed his cheek, rubbing some remnants of your arousal from his beard.

“Way better.” he sighed, “Now I dare to go to sleep again. Those nightmares, they’ve got nothing on me. Not with a wonderful woman on my side, who takes such good care of me.”

You smiled, staring into his eyes as exhaustion took over. 

“I’m glad.” you whispered to him, and he caught your hand caressing his cheek to kiss your palm lovingly.

“Thank you.” he mused. "I'd be nowhere without you."

“Any time.” you replied, swallowing the emotional lump in your throat, and he closed his eyes with a content look on his face.

And so you waited, listening to his breaths, whilst the evidence of your love-making dried on your thighs and stomach, until he was fast asleep, soft puffs of air leaving his lips.

Happiness grew within you, and you were thankful that he was your future, and you were his.


End file.
